After the battle
by alohomora-drarry
Summary: Harry and Draco talk after the battle has ended, but Harry gets hit by a Sectum Sempra curse. Draco saves his life, but both are under the impression the other still hates them.


**Storyline: After the battle, harry and Draco talk, they both think the other hates them, but they love each other(Of course) Harry gets hit by a Sectum Sempra curse, and Draco saves him, again.**

The battle was over, I had won, Voldemort was dead. It was real, but I couldn't believe it, I expected to wake up, still hunting horcruxes with Ron and Hermione, but it was really over, I had killed the dark lord, and saved the wizarding world.

But I was worried, worried for Draco, I didn't see him again after the battle had started again, and I was scared for him. What if he had died? The thought only made me shiver, that couldn't happen. Even though he hated me, I cared about him, loved him, and I needed to know if he was okay.

He was not in the great hall with all of the others, i went outside, determined to find him, and, hopefully tell him how I felt. Right after a war like this, may not sound like the right time to tell someone something like this, but it may be the only chance I get.

I saw his beautiful white-blonde hair, he was sitting beside the lake. I sighed in relieve, but as I walked closer, I could see all the blood, he literally sat in a pool of his own blood. I was shocked. He must've noticed me, as he turned around, giving me a sad smiled when he saw me looking at the blood surrounding him.

"No one wants to heal a death eater right? They rather see me die, than helping me."

**(Draco's POV from here)**

"That's terrible, here, let me help you. " Of course, he had to play the hero again. But it would give him a reason to touch him, so why not let him? "Thank you Potter." Harry sat down beside me, holding a wand, it wasn't his old wand, I could tell immediately. "What wand is that? It isn't your own." He looked down at the wand in his hand. "Technically it is mine, but yeah, it isn't my normal wand. It's the elderwand, got it when I disarmed you." The elderwand? That was the most powerful wand in the world, how on earth had Potter got that, by disarming me? "By disarming me? That would mean i was the master of it before, that's impossible."

"It isn't, Dumbledore was the owner before you, when you disarmed him on top of the astronomytower, you became the master, you just never realised it." How did he know about what happened on the astronomytower that night? He wasn't there. "How the fuck do you know about what happened on the astronomy tower?!" He chuckled slightly "Of course, you don't know. I was there, Dumbledore stunned me, and put me under my invisibility cloak, I saw everything."

He swallowed, I realised it must be hard for him, I knew Dumbledore meant a lot to Harry. "Oh, okay." He was done with my wounds, they were healed, because of the elderwand of course. "Er, thank you, for healing me." He smiled "No problem."

At that moment, I heard a familiar voice shout "Sectumsempra!" I looked up just in time to see my father, Lucius Malfoy, apparate away. The curse had hit Harry, blood was everywhere, god damn it, what do I do?!

Harry was bleeding, so much I felt like I could faint any moment. There was a deep, large cut in his chest, and the pool of blood just got bigger and bigger. I had heard Severus use the countercurse once, but I didn't quite remember it. Er, god Draco, think!

Vulnera sementur, yes that was it! I grabbed the elderwand, I didn't own a wand myself at the moment, but I hoped it would still work a little for me, I had to safe Harry. I didn't care that he probably still hated me, I've had a huge crush on him since our fourth year, and by now I think it is safe to say I'm in love with him.

"Vulnera sementur, Harry please wake up! Vulnera sementur" The bleeding stopped, but he had lost so much blood, just let him wake up please. Tears were streaming down my face, Harry might die, and I never got the chance to tell him how I felt about him.

I heard voices shouting behind me, and recognised the Weasel and Mudblood. "Harry! What the hell have you done to him Ferret?! Leave him alone and get the fuck away from here!" He shouted a curse and I flew a few seconds in the air, before falling into the ground a couple of meters away from Harry. God damn it, why did Weasley have to be so stupid? Even the biggest idiot should have been able to see I was saving Harry's fucking life.

"What the fuck Weasel?! Are you really that stupid? Even a moron like you could see I was helping him!" But they didn't listen, and took Harry with them, back to the castle, leaving me behind. I fell down to my knees, crying helpless. Why did they have to take him? I just let myself lay there in the grass, not caring about anything for a moment, just as nothing and no one cared for me.

**(Harry's POV)**

When I woke up, I was really confused, the last thing I remembered was sitting with Draco near the lake, now I lay in the great hall, while Ron and Hermione sat beside me with worried looks on their faces. "What happened guys? Why am I here?" I looked around, but saw Draco nowhere.

"You got hit by a curse, but we don't know which one, how do you feel Harry?" Hermione said. "I think Malfoy hit me with Sectum Sempra" "I knew it! I knew that Ferret had done something to you!" I didn't understand him, "No, Lucius Malfoy hit me, Draco Malfoy stopped the bleeding, where is he?"

"What? The ferret saved you? Why would he do that? He hates your guts." I shrugged, I had no idea, Ron was right, Draco hated me. "I've no idea, but he did. I should find him." I stood up and walked away, leaving my two friends behind in shock.

Where was he? He had to be somewhere near the lake right? "DRACO!" I yelled, hoping he would answer, but I heard nothing. Wait, there he was! Laying in the grass, but why didn't he answer me? I started running towards him, and fell down to my knees beside him, he was unconscious. "Ennervate!" He stirred, slowly waking up and looked at him "Draco! Are you alright?" He looked up at me and smiled softly.

He nodded "Yeah, I'm alright, you?" He reached his arm out, wiping the tears from my face. I hadn't even realised I was crying, but the gesture felt good, it was comforting. "I'm fine. You?" I pulled him up, making him sit while holding him with my right arm. He chuckled "Didn't I just say I was fine Harry?"

Harry, my name sounded good, coming from him. I smiled "I'm sorry. Thank you, for saving my life, twice." I looked in his eyes, they were beautiful, but so sad. I leaned in, not caring it was one of the most dumb things to do right now, but I might not have another chance. To my suprise, Draco leaned in as well, and our lips brushed against each other.

It was amazing, the kiss was perfect, it let us both know how much the other loved us, let us know each others feelings, which we couldn't bring under words, for we didn't know how to explain them. I haven't been sure of much since the war started, but I knew for 100 percent, I was in love with Draco, and he loved me too.


End file.
